Mending
by green-chan
Summary: A Fadam love story. I'm not really good at making a summary so just click the title and read! :P
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!

This fic was inspired by the song Mending by Sandweaver. I fell in love with this song! The lyrics are just so perfect for Fadam! Anyway here's chapter 1, enjoy! :)

* * *

Sigh, there goes another day, I thought as I walked out of Degrassi. I stopped when I noticed a familiar face sitting on the steps looking very impatient. 'It's her.' I thought. She was that same girl that burst into the gym today during lunch asking for Mrs. Holland. I hesitated to go down the steps. I was contemplating whether to just ignore her and go on with my life, or be polite and create a conversation with her. It'd be really rude to just ignore her since we've already met. Letting out another sigh, I walked down the steps reluctantly.

"Your ride didn't show?" I asked coolly as I took a sit next to her. She looked up surprised to see me.

"Prompt Taxi might want to change their name." she said smiling at me. I smirked at her comment.

"I thought you'd have a princess carriage waiting." I said playing it off. She looked at me with an uncertain face. "You know with five horses and a charming prince to sweep you off your feet?" I continued.

Her expression suddenly changed. "Prince. Yea I tried that." She started. "New York City royalty anyway. Charming on the outside, vile on the inside." I sensed a hint of sadness in her voice. Her eyes displayed the same emotion. I wonder why.

In an attempt to alleviate the mood I made a remark. "Right. Prince's are so overrated." I said rolling my eyes. She cracked a smile.

"So many guys are just pretending to be something they're not." She said looking me in the eyes. "Right." I said breaking my gaze off of her. Her statement stung me a little bit. I know it wasn't on purpose, but I can't help but think about my issue.

Noticing my awkward silence, she turned to me. "Well, you seem honest. I mean I can talk to you like a normal person." She said flashing me an honest smile.

I blinked at her response."Really?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded her head. Well that's a first. That really caught me off guard. Not because of her sweet smile but because of what she said. It was the first time someone has ever said that to me. I know Eli and Clare regarded me as a friend, but no one else has thought of me as someone 'normal.' "I try. Thanks." I said looking at her deeply in her eyes. She gave me another warm smile, and I found myself caught off guard again. I looked away trying to hide my flushed cheeks.

When we heard a car pull by, we both turned to the same direction. It was her taxi. "But historically, I have terrible instincts when it comes to guys." She said gathering her stuff and getting up from the steps. I stood up as well, watching her as she opened the door to the taxi. Before stepping inside she turned to look at me and smiled. My heartbeat started quickening. I couldn't help but continue to linger my gaze at her. I watched as she dictates her address to the driver. She then returned her gaze towards me and flashed me another knee-weakening smile before the taxi pulled away. Wow, I thought. Who was that?

...0...0...0...

The following morning I waited at the entrance of Degrassi waiting for her to arrive. Drew had an early practice so he was there early too, which I didn't mind because that means I'll get the chance to see her again.

Last night I had a dream of her when she was looking at me and staring at me. I've been also thinking about what she said yesterday. _You seem honest. I mean I can talk to you like a normal person._..._Like a normal person..._Those words had been lingering mind since yesterday. The sight of her gentle and honest smile kept popping out of my head as well. I smiled like an idiot as an image of her smiling at me flashed in my mind.

"Adam?" I immediately woke up from my fantasy and turned towards the direction of the voice that called my name. I found Clare walking towards my direction. "Hey Clare." I said waving at her. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she paused in front me. "Umm…..Drew has practice." I said nervously.

"That's not what I meant." She said. "What I meant was, what are you doing here standing in front of the entrance?" I didn't respond. "Are you possibly waiting for someone?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Man, it's amazing how Clare can see right through me. I wonder how Eli gets away with his foolishness from Clare. She continued to wait for my response. Seeing that I can't escape her wrath I decided to just be honest with her.

"Yes. I am waiting for someone." Her lips twitched into a broad smile. "Really? Who is it?" She asked way too anxiously. When I was about to give her an answer, I realized something important I've been missing all along. Wait a second. I don't even know her name! All I know is that she's in twelfth grade and that she's in the canned food drive. "I don't know." I said staring at her blankly. "Are you serious?" I nodded my head. Wow, I can't believe I've been dreaming of someone I don't even know.

Clare let out a subtle laugh. "I suggest you ask her name first before you ask her out." She said smiling at me before walking away. When Clare was out of earshot, something about what she said caught my attention. Wait a minute. How did she know I was waiting for a girl? I turned towards the direction Clare disappeared to. How did she know? I shivered at the thought.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I hope the first chapter wasn't too boring. I'm not planning on updating every day, probably once a week. I'm going to be very busy this coming week and the following week with cultural fashion show. It's gonna be epic! :D We'll be featuring traditional, as well as modern fashion from different countries. We're not just going to be cat walking down the aisle but we'll also featuring a 30 sec dance/ scene that is unique from each culture. It's gonna be awesome! Anyway, please leave a comment. I really do appreciate every comment I receive. Plus it motivates me to write :) So please review! Love ya! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Fiona's POV

I was walking through the entrance of Degrassi when I spotted that same boy from yesterday standing a few feet from me. He smiled broadly when he spotted me. I smiled back in response.

"Hey," He said nervously as he made his way up to me. "Hey yourself." I said to him. He was silent for a moment. It seemed like he has something to tell me but for some reason he's hesitating. He was biting his bottom lip while he stole glances at me from time to time. "What's wrong?" I finally asked.

"Erm….last time we saw each other I…..I didn't catch your name." he said nervously. Oh, right. I just realized that I didn't know he's name either. I let out soft laugh at the thought. "What's so funny?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "I just realized that we never introduced ourselves to each other. I'm Fiona. Fiona Coyne." I said raising my hand for a handshake. His face lit up at my gesture. "Adam. Adam Torres." He said shaking my hand gently. His hand was oddly soft for a guy. Now that I think about it, his whole feature was very…feminine. Well, I guess it's because he is still young. According to the color of his shirt it seems like he's in tenth grade.

Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't even notice that I was still shaking his hand. When I do realized what I was doing I immediately let go of his hand. "Sorry, I spaced out a little bit." I said apologetically.

He shook his head. "It's okay." He said smiling at me. "I have to go to my locker. Would Prince Adam like to escort the Princess to her locker?" I asked remembering our conversation we had yesterday about prince and princesses. "It would be my honor, Princess Fiona." He said smiling broadly at me. I was taken aback when he held out his hand in front of me. I hesitated to take it. Flashbacks of Bobby hitting me and pulling me down the stairs flashed through my mind like a storm. It frightened me.

"Are you alright?" I heard him ask. I snapped out of that nightmare and saw Adam's worried expression. "Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" he offered. I shook my head. "I'm alright. I was just lost in thought." I said giving him a weak smile. He just stared at me. His gaze was fierce and firm. I felt nervous. "You're lying." He said without detracting his gaze from me. The way he was looking at me I felt like he can see right through my soul. I wanted to run away because I didn't want him to see through me. I didn't want him to see the mess that lay within me. When I was about to make my move, his expression softened. "If you don't want to tell me it's alright." He said understandingly. He gave me a reassuring smile.

That was weird. The way he gazed at me I thought for sure he was going to force me to tell him. But he didn't. I was somewhat relieved that he didn't impose on me, but I also felt the guilt engulfing me. He suddenly interrupted my thoughts, "Shall we?" He asked but this time without offering his hand. He must have realized that I was hesitant to hold hands with him. He kept his gaze at me waiting for me to respond. While staring at his blue eyes I realized that his intentions were genuine. Without giving it another thought I grabbed his hand and intertwined them with mine. "Let's go." I said smiling at him. His whole face flushed right after the interaction of our skin. I pulled him behind me. Hand in hand we made our way towards my locker.

...0...0...0...

Adam's POV

I was surprised when she suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her towards her locker. I glanced at her face and saw that she was smiling. I couldn't help but smile as well. When we reached her locker she immediately placed her stuff inside and grabbed a sketchbook and a pencil case. "You take art?" I asked her curiously.

"Yea, I have it first period now, right after my whole schedule changed." My heart was beating really fast. I can't believe we have art class together. "You look happy. Did something happen?" she asked looking at me with a curious expression on her face. "I just I realized we have Art together." I said calmly trying to get my composure back. "Really? That's great!" Her whole face lit up like a light bulb. My whole face flushed again at the sight of her adorable expression. "Let's walk to class together then." She suggested. "Okay." I said eagerly.

I glanced down at her hand. I was contemplating whether to hold it or not. Before, when I offered my hand she was a bit hesitant. However, she did grab my hand right afterwards. I looked at her hand one more time. Breathe in, breathe out. I told myself. Slowly but gently, I slid my hands in hers. She jumped a little bit at the contact. "I'm sorry," I apologized immediately, letting go of her hand. When I was about to retract my hand, she immediately reached out for it. "It's okay." She said smiling shyly at me. My whole face flushed again at the sight of her adorable face.

I reluctantly let go of her hand when we reached the class. Fiona pointed to an empty table right at the back of the room. I followed behind her as she began walking towards the back of the room. We seated ourselves on the stools and placed our sketchbooks on the flat surface of the table. As soon as we have settled ourselves the teacher began speaking.

"Alright class, settle down. Okay, since everyone have been behaving this past few days I decided to let you all draw whatever you want for your next project. You can choose any topic you desire." The class began cheering. "Any questions? Alright, you may begin." And with that, everyone was off to their own little worlds.

Hmm….any topic I desire. But what? I glanced over at Fiona's direction. She already started sketching. I glanced back down at my paper. I began sketching a car for no apparent reason at all. I glanced up towards Fiona's direction again. I held my gaze at her. When she noticed me staring at her she looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back and glanced back down at my paper. I studied the rough sketch of the car carefully. Hmm...I'm not feeling it. I ripped off the paper from the binding and I opened it up to a fresh page. I tried to draw something but I kept getting distracted. I looked up again towards Fiona's direction. She was smiling. Without thinking about it, I began sketching her face.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! I hoped you liked chapter 2! Anyway please review! thanks! :) 3


End file.
